


Пациент 159

by Taisin



Series: Ничего невозможного [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cybernetics, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2014, Gen, Medical Procedures, Screenplay/Script Format, Surgeons, Surgery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хирург военного госпиталя Корусанта только-только собирается наконец-то уйти домой, но тут привозят нового пациента. Этот пациент изменит в жизни доктора все.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пациент 159

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ 2014 для fandom Star Wars 2014. Бета: Diana Vert

INT. КОРУСАНТ. НЕОПРЕДЕЛЕННАЯ ЛОКАЦИЯ — ВЕЧЕР

Точка зрения героя. Большая комната с белыми стенами, с панелями «под дерево». На стенах — дипломы на настоящей бумаге с печатями. Настоящие картины. Герой стоит у большого деревянного стола с рабочей консолью по последнему слову техники, спиной к источнику света. Поворачивается — за его спиной окно с видом на шпили закатного Корусанта. Судя по виду, кабинет — на первом ярусе элитного сектора. Мы видим отражение смотрящего: это белый человек примерно сорока лет, в очках. На его белоснежном халате различим золотой вензель «ДФ».

ЖЕНЩИНА (O.S.)  
(резко)  
Джейми, ну чего ты копаешься?

Мужчина вздыхает и, начиная оборачиваться, подносит руку к очкам и нажимает на ободок.

INT. КАБИНЕТ ФОРЕСТЕРА — ИСКУССТВЕННОЕ ОСВЕЩЕНИЕ

Он стоит у кулера с водой. На серой стене справа от него, где только что был вид Корусанта — плакат времен войны Клонов «А ты что сделал для Республики?». Плакат потрепан. Комната маленькая, в ней едва помещаются стол со старой консолью, стул и металлический шкаф. За шкаф засунута складная армейская кровать. На столе кипа датападов. Мужчина одет в синюю робу хирурга, на его руке — тяжелый комм военного образца и браслет с кодом доступа и символом Республики. Это — ДЖЕЙМС ФОРЕСТЕР.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
(громко)  
Сейчас.

ЖЕНЩИНА  
(голос идет из консоли)  
Счастье мое, если ты еще провозишься, мы не уложимся в срок. Командные показатели снизятся! Великая Лэ настрогает тебя на филе! В чем проблема? Там же все просто, как аневризма!

Форестер опрокидывает в себя стакан воды, ставит стаканчик в утилизатор.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
(бурчит под нос)  
Да, ей все просто…

На его экране дело военного. Поперек фотографии молодого улыбающегося мужчины надпись: убит. Форестер вписывает в диагноз: «Превратился в головешку», в причину смерти: «Ди Лэ решила в морг, значит — в морг», потом стирает и заполняет, как положено, стандартными аббревиатурами. Вписывает свой код в графу «Ведущий хирург». Бьет по клавише отправки.

ЛИЗА  
А теперь, с днем рождения! Встречаемся у доков и летим праздновать. У меня большие планы, имей в виду.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
(косится на кровать за шкафом)  
Какой оптимизм.

ЛИЗА  
(смеясь)  
Рано или поздно все заканчивается, даже смена. Даже три смены. Беги давай, челнок через девятнадцать минут!  
ЗВУК ПОЦЕЛУЯ.

Форестер выключает консоль. Усмехается и чешет руку под браслетом.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
И как скоро меня вернут назад, интересно?

Встает, оглядывается на плакат. Штурмовик с плаката смотрит будто прямо на него.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Спорим, приятель, до доков не успею дойти? Не хочешь? Верное решение. Это пари я точно выиграю.

Берет из шкафа сумку и выходит из комнаты.

ТИТРЫ поверх изображения

Форестер идет по серым коридорам. На стене слева от него через одинаковые промежутки изображена эмблема — восстающая из огня птица — с подписью: «Республиканский военный госпиталь». На полу и стенах разноцветные линии. Форестер следует за зеленой. Мимо него проезжают меддроиды и уборщики предыдущего поколения. Проходят медсестры в зеленом, хирурги в синем. Форестер выходит в галерею с прозрачной панорамной стеной справа. Внизу — огромная планета-город. Это Корусант. Госпиталь находится в первом кольце. Видно, что к нему подлетает маленький корабль.

ФОРЕСТЕР (V.O.)  
Это был исторический день. Но то, что он исторический, я понял лишь год спустя.

Форестера останавливает дроид. Передает датапад. Форестер пожимает плечами и меняет траекторию движения.

ФОРЕСТЕР (V.O.)  
Хотя, на самом деле, мог бы догадаться и раньше.

ЗАТЕМНЕНИЕ. НАЗВАНИЕ.

INT. ОПЕРАЦИОННАЯ — ИСКУССТВЕННОЕ ОСВЕЩЕНИЕ

Камера смотрит на операционную сверху вниз. Посреди операционной — капсула, стоящая на блоке системы жизнеобеспечения. На крышке капсулы изнутри — многосуставные тонкие манипуляторы со шприцами, скальпелями и пальцами. Крышка частично прозрачна. Сквозь прозрачные элементы видно, что капсула заполнена бактой, и в ней лежит человек. Это ПАЦИЕНТ 159. Рот и нос его полностью закрыты дыхательной маской. Лицо изрезано. Руки обуглены. Черная кожа правой руки прорвана осколками костей. Ног не видно, вокруг них суетятся манипуляторы.

Капсула окружена пятью экранами, у каждого стоит врач в шлеме, закрывающем глаза. Руки врачей в перчатках управления манипуляторами. Один из врачей — Форестер.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Нежнее, Кари, мать твою, нежнее.

КАРИ  
Пережаренную отбивную сложно резать, шеф.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Тен! Какого хатта?

ТЕН  
Тремор. Ситхов одаренный!

ЛИЗА  
Просыпается, гад. Сейчас я его вырублю.

ТЕН  
Ненавижу одаренных. Не-на-вижу… Каждый раз, каждый раз одно и то же дерьмо, каждый раз. Живучие, ебать их сейбером. Почему они такие живучие? По-че-му?

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Не спать, не спать, некогда спать. Рик, голос.

РИК  
Аф-аф.  
(поет)  
Я режу, режу, ре-ежу, ноги, руки и головы, я ре-ежу, но я не маньяк, я не маньяк!

ВСЕ  
(хором)  
Не маньяк, не маньяк, не маньяк!

ЗВОНОК из динамика сверху

МЕХАНИЧЕСКИЙ ГОЛОС (O.S.)  
Смена команды.

Открывается дверь, входят пятеро человек в масках и форме хирургов. Встают за спинами каждого из предыдущей пятерки. Те синхронно вынимают руки из перчаток, шлемы поднимаются над их головами. Старая команда слаженно шагает в сторону, смена занимает их место. Вся замена длится пять секунд.

Старая команда плетется прочь из операционной.

INT. ЗОНА ОТДЫХА

Маленькая серая комната. Потрепанный пищевой синтезатор у стены под плакатом о правильной утилизации органических отходов. На плакате от руки приписано: «к ампутированным конечностям тоже относится!». Рядом с синтезатором стоит РИК, невысокий темнокожий юноша лет двадцати, и тщательно набирает комбинацию на панели управления. За серым металлическим столом сидят Форестер и ЛИЗА — белокожая блондинка-человек, 25-30. У нее на щеке временная татуировка в виде бабочки, которая уже немного стерлась. Рядом с ними, положив голову на скрещенные руки, сидит КАРИ. Видно только темную стриженую макушку. У окна-экрана, транслирующего изображение идеального летнего сада, стоит ТЕН, чисс. Он ковыряется в настройках «окна».

ФОРЕСТЕР  
(очень медленно)  
Оставь. Зеленый — успокаивает.

ТЕН  
Выдуманные картинки раздражают. Никто не против Корусанта?

ЛИЗА  
(смотря прямо перед собой, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно)  
Какие у меня были планы. Настоящий ресторан. Настоящая постель.

РИК  
Да нет их — настоящих. Везде один синтез. Все жрем свое же дерьмо. Только дешево или дорого. В этом есть какая-то философия.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
(зевая)  
Не важно, что мы жрем, было бы что жрать. И время. Главное — время. А то раз — и ты головешка. И времени — тьфу.

ЛИЗА  
(гладит его по плечу)  
Ну, может он и выберется. Не как… остальные. Раз одаренный. Может, даже джедай?

РИК  
Джедаев не существует. Сказочки для периферии. Придет добрый мудрец и сделает всем хорошо. Да еще и бесплатно.

Стена переключается на вид Корусанта. Тен кивает сам себе и демонстративно отряхивает ладони.

ТЕН  
Раз подняли аж две команды — важный, гад. Генеральчик какой-нибудь.

Подходит к Рику, заглядывает через его плечо на панель синтезатора.

ТЕН  
Что ты там копаешься?..

ЛИЗА  
Может, мы его даже в новостях видели. Как генерала Кеноби. У генерала Кеноби все друзья — одаренные. Может и наш пациент 159 — его друг?

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Из некролога узнаем.

ЗВОНОК СРАБОТАВШЕГО СИНТЕЗАТОРА

РИК  
Внимание! Особая ситуация!

За столом вздрагивают. Кари поднимает голову.

РИК  
(поворачиваясь)  
Шеф — с сороковником тебя!

У него в руках торт, покрытый синей глазурью, с белым кривоватым скальпелем из марципана в качестве украшения. Форестер удивлен. Улыбается.

ТЕН  
Скальпель лучше не есть, состав подозрительный.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Скальпели лучше вообще не есть.

Все садятся к столу. Рик расставляет пластиковые тарелки, раздает ложки, вручает пластиковый нож полупроснувшейся Кари. Та разрезает торт на идеально равные пять частей. Все разбирают куски по тарелкам. Вдумчиво и молча заглатывают за три секунды.

КАРИ  
(смотря в тарелку)  
Глюкоза. Жиры. Половина суточного энергопотребления.

ЛИЗА  
Больше. Помадка.

КАРИ  
(облизывает ложку)  
Отличный торт.

ТЕН  
(Форестеру)  
Я тебе кинул последнее обновление календаря.

ЛИЗА  
А я — справочника.

КАРИ  
А я — мелодий на таймер. Ты же хотел сверчка, верно? Я нашла!

ФОРЕСТЕР  
(растроганно)  
Вы не должны были тратить время.

ЛИЗА  
Мы заботимся о карьере, ты разве не понял? Когда-нибудь Великая уйдет на пенсию. Ну и кто получит главу отделения?

РИК  
Да, мы страшно корыстны.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
(усмехается)  
Всем выпить воды и спать, карьеристы. Смена через пять часов.

Все кивают. Рик встает и вновь подходит к синтезатору. Кари роняет голову на руки.

КАРИ  
(глухо)  
Я тут останусь. Тут и вода…

ТЕН  
А потом не разогнешься. Рик помоги мне, воду у себя сделаешь.

Они берут Кари под руки и выводят из комнаты.

ЛИЗА  
(улыбаясь Форестеру)  
К тебе или ко мне?

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Без вариантов. Я вчера кровать починил, не станем ее ломать. И твою не станем доламывать.

ЛИЗА  
(вздыхая)  
Месяц никакой романтики. Чтоб у сепаратистов все сгорело и отвалилось.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Страшная женщина.

Берет тарелку, закрывает их от камеры в углу комнаты и целует Лизу.

MONTAGE (БЕЗ РЕЧИ, МУЗЫКА)

— ОПЕРАЦИОННАЯ. Человеку в капсуле отрезают правую руку. Он внезапно просыпается и кричит под маской. Искаженное лицо, распахнутые глаза. Капсула начинает мелко трястись. Левая рука ударяет в окно капсулы, черная, обожженная кожа трескается. Бакта вокруг руки розовеет. Когда рука падает, черные ошметки и кровяные сгустки остаются на стекле. Лиза суетится над своей консолью. Капсула перестает дрожать. Пациент успокаивается, засыпает. Врачи продолжают операцию, но двигаются скованно. У Лизы рот в крови: она прокусила губу.

— СЕРАЯ КОМНАТА. Совещание, около дюжины человек, включая Форестера, обсуждают и спорят. Совещание ведет ДИ ЛЭ, смуглая узкоглазая женщина, 60. У нее скупые, отрывистые движения. На экране силуэт человека без ног и руки, с наложенными диаграммами из разноцветных линий.

— Капсулу перевозят по КОРИДОРУ. Внезапная суета. Форестер посреди коридора перезапускает сердце пациенту. Половина кожи пациента — серый бакто-пластырь, вторая — белый имплантатат. Пациент выглядит несвежим трупом.

— КАБИНЕТ ФОРЕСТЕРА. Форестер спит, сидя рядом с нераскрытой кроватью. Входит Лиза. Отстегивает матрац от кровати и устраивает Форестера на полу. Закрывает его одеялом. Колеблется. Ложится рядом.

— ПАЛАТА. Хирурги подключают сложную систему жизнеобеспечения. В процессе пациенту хуже. Форестер спокоен и справляется с ситуацией, но у него совершенно белое лицо.

— СЕРАЯ КОМНАТА. Совещание. Более похожее на обсуждение техники. На экранах механизмы и машины. Из анимированных моделей понятно, что это протезы внутренних органов. Люди на совещании хмурые, Ди Лэ мрачна, у Форестера круги под глазами.

— ЗОНА ОТДЫХА. В комнату входит команда Форестера. В комнате полно народа. На экране одновременно: фейерверк, море орущих граждан на площади, император ПАЛПАТИН, жмущий руки толпе, и выступления трех политиков. Команда Форестера пытается протолкнуться к синтезатору, не обращая ни на кого внимания. Их останавливают, хлопают по плечам, Форестеру вручают пенящийся бокал.

END MONTAGE.

ФОН: звук толпы, голоса политиков (неразборчиво).

ФОРЕСТЕР  
(недоуменно смотрит на вручившего ему бокал)  
В чем дело?

МУЖЧИНА  
Победа!

Форестер поворачивается к своей команде. Команда ошарашена.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
(после паузы)  
Все заканчивается, а, Лиза?

Лиза кидается ему на шею. Форестер роняет бокал.

INT. КОРИДОР С ОБЗОРНЫМ ОКНОМ

Форестер и Лиза стоят у панорамного окна с видом на Корусант. Оба выглядят устало.

ЛИЗА  
Ну что ж, гад пытался умереть только два раза. Прогресс налицо.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Когда Лэ одобрит мою схему — вот тогда будет прогресс.

ЛИЗА  
(хмурится)  
После твоей схемы пациента нужно будет чинить, а не лечить.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Зато живой останется. Согласно официальному определению. Стабилизируется. И мы наконец-то от него избавимся.

ЛИЗА  
(вздыхает)  
Его такого в терапии не возьмут.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Через месяц это перестанет быть нашей проблемой.  


Лиза смотрит на него с удивлением. Форестер усмехается.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Мир, Лиза. Как странно звучит, а? Мы больше не обязаны пахать на армию. Мы больше ничего не обязаны.

ЛИЗА  
(осторожно)  
Ты собираешься уволиться?  


Форестер широким движением показывает на Корусант за окном.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Ты представь. Вот планета с кучей очень, очень богатых придурков. Придурки любят носиться по гоночным трассам, бьются и немного горят. Но на этой планете не осталось никаких по-настоящему хороших хирургов, всех призвали в армию. Косметической хирургией занимаются дроиды, даже для сенаторов. Ты только представь перспективы!

ЛИЗА  
Расскажи мне.  


Форестер улыбается и подносит ее руку к губам.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Звезда среди анестезиологов, согласна ли ты отправиться со мной завоевывать мир?

ЛИЗА  
(смеясь)  
Пожалуй, начнем с Корусанта.  


Они начинают наклоняться друг к другу, но из комма Форестера раздается ПИСК. Оба вздрагивают. Форестер смотрит на экран.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Тайминг совещаний у Великой — что надо. У нас пять минут, а потом мне нужно бежать.

ЛИЗА  
(поднимает бровь)  
Куча времени. Для профессионалов.

Форестер улыбается.

INT. СЕРАЯ КОМНАТА

За большим конференц-столом сидит взъерошенный Форестер, старающийся не выглядеть слишком довольным. Во главе стола — хмурая Ди Лэ.

ДИ ЛЭ  
(стуча пальцем по датападу)  
Итак. Пациент 159 пережил три ампутации. Пережил сепсис. Пережил коллапс печени. Пытался умереть тридцать шесть раз. Сейчас висит на диализе и на искусственном сердце. Но вам этого показалось мало. Вы предлагаете вырезать у него потроха, начинить электроникой, залить бактой и молиться Силе, чтобы организм не врубил автоиммунку. Блестящий план.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Спасибо.

ДИ ЛЭ  
Это не было комплиментом. То, что я вижу по итогам двух недель реанимации — это две лучшие мои команды, занятые спасением одного человека, для которого нет надежды. Сколько времени выиграет ваш план?

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Месяц.  


Ди Лэ качает головой.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Послушайте, мы выиграем месяц, за это время…

ДИ ЛЭ  
За это время госпиталь полностью перейдет под контроль правительства Корусанта. Вы должны интересоваться тем, что происходит в мире, Форестер. Война закончилась.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
(недоуменно)  
Я заметил.

ДИ ЛЭ  
(стуча пальцем по датападу)  
Пока нет. Но через месяц нас превратят в общегражданский госпиталь, с общими правилами. Общими этическими правилами, Форестер. Не говоря о бюджете. Вы помните общие этические положения врачебного кодекса?

Ди Лэ попадает пальцем по строчке открытого на датападе документа. Она увеличивается в размерах. «Эвтаназия считается этически оправданной в случаях а) последней стадии безнадежной болезни, б) необратимой и неприемлемой потери качества жизни» (оборвано)

Она морщится и закрывает документ.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Я спасаю пациента! Мы выиграем время и успеем создать систему жизнеобеспечения, которая позволит ему выжить. Имплантаты легких прекрасно себя показали на первой стадии испытаний. Серия пока экспериментальная, но если пациент даст согласие…  
(осекается)

ДИ ЛЭ  
(подняв бровь)  
Да-да, я слушаю.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
(более сдержанно)  
Если его семья даст согласие, то его включат в программу испытаний второй фазы.

ДИ ЛЭ  
Которая будет отложена.  


Форестер ошарашенно моргает. Открывает рот, но не знает, что сказать.

ДИ ЛЭ  
(мягко, но с напором)  
Война закончилась. Все военные разработки лишатся большей части бюджета. Мы больше не можем выбрасывать деньги, не считая. Мы больше не являемся приоритетом для министерства. И я предлагаю вам подумать, что скажут в министерстве о проекте стоимостью в миллион кредитов, который не гарантирует ни жизнь пациенту, ни хоть сколько-нибудь приемлемое качество этой жизни.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Как я понял, это — важный человек, у него высокие покровители…

ДИ ЛЭ  
Они перестанут быть высокими в самом скором времени. Мир диктует совсем иные приоритеты.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
(зло)  
И поэтому его следует «избавить от страданий»?

ДИ ЛЭ  
(очень холодно)  
Поэтому следует сделать все, что в наших нынешних силах.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Без моего плана он умрет через неделю.

ДИ ЛЭ  
С ним он умрет через месяц, в страданиях гораздо больших. Радуйтесь, Форестер. Вы сможете уволиться раньше. Свободны.

КОРИДОР

Форестер выходит из зала совещаний, замирает при взгляде на эмблему госпиталя на стене.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
(усмехаясь)  
Великая Лэ сказала «в морг», значит…  


Он стоит посреди коридора, на синей линии. Дроиды-уборщики огибают его. Следующий за ними меддроид останавливается.

ДРОИД  
Хирург Форестер, с вами все в порядке?  


Форестер вздрагивает, кивает, отмахивается от дроида и поворачивает налево.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Как мне повезло-то. Прямо по заказу.  


Он плетется по коридору до поворота. Потом останавливается, мотает головой и разворачивается. Следует за зеленой линией быстрым шагом, почти бежит.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
(бормочет)  
Радуйтесь, сказала она, радуйтесь…  


Он проносится сквозь обычную суету госпиталя. Дроиды и люди в разноцветных робах заполняют коридоры и не обращают на Форестера внимания. Каждый куда-то торопится, Форестер своей поспешностью совсем на их фоне не выделяется. Он минует панорамный коридор. На стене напротив огромного окна дроиды меняют надпись рядом с лого госпиталя.

Новая незаконченная надпись: «Корусантский муниципа…»

Форестер вбегает в свой КАБИНЕТ.

КАБИНЕТ ФОРЕСТЕРА

На стене больше нет плаката. Его место занимает большая грамота «за отважный труд» на пластике, с изображением обнимающихся штурмовиков, сенаторов и врачей. Кто-то пририсовал к этой группе дроидов и Императора черным маркером. Посреди кабинета — разложенная кровать, стоит, явно, уже давно. На ней валяются датапады и одежда. 

Форестер огибает ее, подбегает к консоли. Включает ее и в нетерпении стучит пальцем по экрану. Когда появляется интерфейс внутренней системы госпиталя, он открывает свои досье. Выбирает «Пациент 159».

В досье нет фотографии. Текст: мужчина, человек, тридцать два года, военный пилот. На месте имени, фамилии, происхождения, адреса, места рождения прочерк. Никакой информации о семье. Но графа «В случае смерти/необходимости решения уведомить» заполнена мешаниной чисел и букв.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Анонимный контакт. Однако высокая шишка — его покровитель. Или этот парень — вовсе не «военный пилот». Впрочем, это-то очевидно…  
(трет лицо руками)  
Прекрати трепаться сам с собой. Сфинктер, что ли, трепещет? Ничего разведка тебе не сделает, плевать они на тебя хотели, Джейми Форестер. Ди Лэ — сделает, но у тебя же есть любрикант.  


Он зажмуривается и встряхивает головой. Когда открывает глаза, у него собранный и серьезный взгляд. Он нажимает на поле контакта. На вопрос системы «Соединить?» отвечает положительно.

Окно контакта открывается мгновенно. В нем ничего нет. Раздается искаженный голос.

КОНТАКТ  
(ровно)  
Я слушаю вас.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Я — Джеймс Форестер…

КОНТАКТ  
(прерывает его)  
Я знаю кто вы.  
(короткая пауза, тем же тоном)  
Он умер?

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Пока нет. Мое руководство отклонило план протезирования, который выиграет ему месяц, и последующую программу. Я связался с вами, чтобы сказать: если эти программы не будут одобрены, то пациент неизбежно умрет в течение семи дней.

КОНТАКТ  
Что вам нужно?

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Чтобы руководство госпиталя одобрило мою программу. Чтобы выделило бюджет. Людей.

КОНТАКТ  
(без паузы)  
Вы получите полную свободу действий и открытый бюджет. Выбор команды на вас. Он нужен мне живым.  


Форестер смотрит на экран в замешательстве. Сглатывает.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Я не могу гарантировать…

КОНТАКТ  
(прерывает его)  
Если вы сделаете все возможное с использованием всех доступных вам средств и людей, но он умрет все равно, я не сочту, что вы нарушили договор.  


Форестер беззвучно произносит «договор», не отдавая себе отчета, что с другой стороны монитора его видят.

КОНТАКТ  
(продолжает)  
Ваше руководство получит соответствующие указания.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Я не знаю, кто вы.

КОНТАКТ  
Эта информация не является необходимой. Ваше решение?

Форестер смотрит на датапад перед собой. На нем варианты лого «Кабинет Джеймса Форестера». Он выключает датапад.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Я согласен.

INT. ПРОСТОРНЫЙ КАБИНЕТ — СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ ДЕНЬ

Просторный кабинет с большим столом. С военной консолью новейшего образца. Окна нет, но зато есть умывальник за перегородкой и стационарная кровать за ширмой. Форестер недоуменно оглядывается. Рядом с ним молодой человек неопределенного возраста, худой и с цепким взглядом. Это СЕКРЕТАРЬ. В руках он держит датапад, с которым сверяется.

СЕКРЕТАРЬ  
…Ваши вещи перенесены. Ваш аккаунт подключен. Через час у вас встреча с представителями Корусантского медико-технологического по проекту «Лучшее легкое»…

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Подождите. Я не давал распоряжений… И я не нанимал секретаря, я бы помнил!

СЕКРЕТАРЬ  
(понимающе)  
Распоряжение сверху. Не волнуйтесь, доктор, вас решили избавить от организаторских хлопот. Я все возьму на себя. Занимайтесь своим делом.

Форестер оглядывает секретаря очень внимательно.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Вы ведь не только секретарь.

Секретарь смотрит на него без выражения.

СЕКРЕТАРЬ  
Вернемся к вашему распорядку дня?

Форестер кивает своим мыслям, усмехнувшись.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Я оставляю за собой свою команду. Сообщите это… наверх.

СЕКРЕТАРЬ  
(безразлично)  
Вы в праве нанимать хоть хаттов. Ваш контракт в вашей консоли, ознакомьтесь внимательно. Продолжим?

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Какое у вас звание?

СЕКРЕТАРЬ  
(улыбаясь)  
Для вас: «человек, приносящий кофе». Все для вашего удобства, доктор.

Форестер кивает.

ТАМ ЖЕ, ПАРУ ЧАСОВ СПУСТЯ

По кабинету ходит Лиза, заглядывая во все углы. Форестер наблюдает за ней от стола.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Если нас и будут прослушивать, то совсем незаметно. Тен уже смотрел и ничего не нашел.

ЛИЗА  
Мне это не нравится. Неужели ты не чувствуешь неправильности?

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Меня еще не вызывали пред очи Великой, вот вызовут — и почувствую.

ЛИЗА  
Джейми… Ты что? Какой — вызовут? Ты не видел, что нас вытащили из иерархии?

Форестер моргает. Переводит взгляд на консоль, сворачивает документы, над которыми работал, открывает органиграмму департамента. И не видит в ней ни себя, ни свою команду. После недолгого поиска себя и команду он все же находит.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
(ошарашенным шепотом)  
Мы — в прямом подчинении министерству?

ЛИЗА  
Этот «контакт» — очень могущественный человек. Ты понимаешь, насколько это опасно?

ФОРЕСТЕР  
От нас не требуется ничего, кроме как сделать все возможное для спасения Пациента 159. Что в этом опасного?

Лиза, морщась, качает головой.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Ты представь перспективы! У нас наконец-то есть бюджет!

ЛИЗА  
Чтобы сделать — что? Он и так на человека мало похож…

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Да какая разница! Главное, чтобы выжил. Пусть потом сам решает. Зато ты подумай, как нам поможет высокое покровительство.

ЛИЗА  
Меня можешь не уговаривать, я все равно с тобой.

Они переглядываются. Улыбаются друг другу.

INT. ПАЛАТА

Точка зрения Форестера. Он стоит рядом с высокотехнологичной кроватью, на которой лежит Пациент 159. Тело того почти полностью закрыто повязками. Из его груди, горла и нижней части живота торчат трубки. Культи ног и правой руки забинтованы. Поверх фигуры видны контуры запланированных систем жизнеобеспечения. Контуры протезов передвигаются и меняются.

ДИ ЛЭ (O.C.)  
Вы зря решили ударить меня в спину.  


Форестер не оборачивается, подносит руку к дужке очков, контуры протезов исчезают.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Я просто хочу спасти ему жизнь.

ДИ ЛЭ  
И обрести славу в процессе.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
(оборачиваясь)  
С чего вы взяли? 

ДИ ЛЭ  
(вздыхает)  
Когда вы поймете, что права была я, к сожалению, будет поздно.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Для кого?

ДИ ЛЭ  
Для вас разумеется, для него уже все давно поздно.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Я его вытащу.

ДИ ЛЭ  
Его покровитель пошел наперекор министерству и выбил для вас особые условия. Когда он потеряет власть, ни вам, ни команде не простят ни открытого бюджета, ни игнорирования правил. И это еще лучший вариант.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Вы знаете, кто это такой?

ДИ ЛЭ  
Я знаю, что в конце концов пациент 159, несомненно, потребует эвтаназии, и его «покровитель» этого не простит ни вам лично, ни команде.

Форестер морщится. Смотрит на пациента. Качает головой.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Он все еще жив. Он не сдастся.

ДИ ЛЭ  
Я вас предупредила.

INT. ПАЛАТА

Сейчас палата является операционным боксом. Команда стоит вокруг ложа пациента. Над столом — механические многосуставные манипуляторы, по три на каждого хирурга. Брюшная полость пациента раскрыта, ее удерживают три манипулятора-зажима. Три тонкие руки инсталлируют в брюшину металлическо-керамический объект, выглядящий как клубок трубок. В кювете рядом с кроватью — темно-красные куски плоти.

РИК  
А кастрировать ты его не хочешь? Ну, чтоб заодно. Чего ему уже терять-то.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
После этого он точно потребует эвтаназии.

КАРИ  
Мужики. Даже нефункционирующий хуй им важнее сердца.

ТЕН  
А также печени и селезенки.

ЛИЗА  
(резко)  
А также мозгов.

Операцию доводят до конца в молчании. Лиза остается у консоли анестезии. Форестер подходит к ней со спины, полуобнимает и уводит. У дверей она оборачивается, смотрит на то, как дроиды приводят палату в порядок.

MONTAGE (БЕЗ РЕЧИ, МУЗЫКА)

— СЕРАЯ КОМНАТА. На экране жизненные показатели пациента. Динамика положительная. Команда обнимается.

— СЕРАЯ КОМНАТА. Совещание. Говорит Форестер, его слушают люди в свитерах с надписью «Корусантский технологический».

— ПАЛАТА. Лиза читает Пациенту 159 последние новости с датапада. Заголовок: «Император Палпатин считает нецелесообразным отмену чрезвычайного положения до того, как все военные преступники будут пойманы и преданы суду».

— ПАЛАТА. Операция. Пациент лежит с раскрытой грудиной, как препарируемая лягушка. Ему вживляют протезы легких. В окровавленной ране видны провода.

— СЕРАЯ КОМНАТА. Совещание. Форестер разговаривает с людьми в серых костюмах с эмблемой Фондора.

— ПАЛАТА. Реанимационные процедуры. Систем жизнеобеспечения вокруг кровати пациента стало больше, они занимают большую часть комнаты.

END MONTAGE

КАБИНЕТ ФОРЕСТЕРА

Форестер сидит за консолью, что-то быстро пишет. У стены стоит Лиза и смотрит на него.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
(смотря на экран)  
Может, отложишь? Тебе обязательно следует отдохнуть, но это срочно…

ЛИЗА  
(очень устало)  
Еще одна?

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Отторжение слишком сильное. Нужно заменить протезы на новую версию. Она гораздо лучше… А потом слетаем вниз вместе. Как хотели.

ЛИЗА  
Этот пациент тебя пожирает. Ты становишься другим. Раньше бы ты никогда не стал… Тридцатая операция, Джейми. Тридцатая.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
(отрывается от экрана)  
Зато он будет жить.

ЛИЗА  
(горько)  
Как кто? Прикованный к кровати инвалид? Он никогда не сможет обходиться без жизнеобеспечения. Которое весит тонну.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Пока — тонну. Новые легкие сработают. Не эти, так следующие. А там и остальное…

ЛИЗА  
Ты вообще понимаешь, что это — живой человек, а не дроид? Сколько можно уже его вскрывать, менять и отлаживать?

ФОРЕСТЕР  
(недоуменно)  
Сколько нужно.

Лиза вздыхает и отворачивается.

ЛИЗА  
Прости. Очень устала. Нужно развеяться. Так ты даешь мне три дня?

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Уже.

Лиза кивает и разворачивается к двери, спиной к нему.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Я… уже скучаю.

ЛИЗА  
(не изменившись в лице)  
Я тоже.

INT. КАБИНЕТ ФОРЕСТЕРА

Перед его столом стоят Тен, Лиза, Кари и Рик. Переглядываются.

РИК  
Ты решил, это кто-то из нас? Что мы работу обсуждаем с… Да с кем мы ее вообще можем обсуждать?

ФОРЕСТЕР  
(хмуро)  
Да хоть с дроидом-уборщиком. Кто знает, какая на нем камера, и куда идет запись.

КАРИ  
Ты почему такой параноик?

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Верховный Этический Комитет узнал, что у нас потенциально интересный им казус совершенно случайно? Верю.  
(трет лицо ладонями)  
Если вы хотите уйти…

ЛИЗА  
Нам комитет ничего не сделает. Решения-то принимаем не мы.

КАРИ  
Мы вообще подневольные рабы-мазохисты.

РИК  
Работаем за право спать на раскладушке и жрать помои.

ТЕН  
(педантично)  
Пить помои.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
(решительно)  
Ну хорошо. Если они так хотят… Если проблема в этике, нужно решать этику. Разбудим пациента, и пусть он сам скажет, чего хочет.

ЛИЗА  
Как? Он почти нем и глух. И почти слеп.  
(тихо)  
И он с ума сойдет, если его разбудить.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
(игнорирует последнюю фразу Лизы, хотя и слышал ее)  
Вокодер придумали давным-давно. Одна маленькая операция…

CUT TO:

ПАЛАТА.

Операция. Установка вокодера. Пациент по-прежнему спит.

CUT TO:

КАБИНЕТ ДИ ЛЭ 

Ди Лэ сидит за столом. Перед ней стоит Форестер, очень напряженный, сложив руки на груди.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Зачем вы ударили меня в спину?

ДИ ЛЭ  
(поднимает бровь)  
То есть, вашу команду вы не подозреваете.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Вы сами признались, что приветствовали бы прекращение проекта.

ДИ ЛЭ  
Этический Комитет я никогда не стала бы вмешивать. Хуже философских дискуссий о полноценной жизни и хорошей смерти только те же дискуссии под протокол и перед судьей.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Я не считаю, будто мы можем решать, полноценной ли будет чужая жизнь. Мы не компетентны.

ДИ ЛЭ  
(усмехнувшись)  
Вы, возможно.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
(горячась)  
Кто угодно, включая Комитет! Мы здесь, чтобы… 

Он осекается. Несколько секунд молча смотрит на Ди Лэ. Та поднимает бровь. Форестер пожимает плечами. Вздыхает и расслабляет позу. Опускает руки, легко опирается пальцами на столешницу.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Я здесь, чтобы драться со смертью.

ДИ ЛЭ  
(щурится)  
Патетично.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Зато правда. Мне нужно ваше содействие перед Комитетом.

ДИ ЛЭ  
(после паузы, держа его взгляд)  
Я здесь для того, чтобы такие, как вы, не подыхали от собственной глупости.

Из ее консоли раздается ПИСК. И Ди Лэ, и Форестер вздрагивают. Ди Лэ смотрит на экран.

ДИ ЛЭ  
Кто-то пытается подключить несанкционированную капельницу.

Форестер дергается. Ди Лэ хмыкает и толкает к нему датапад из стопки на столе. Форестер берет его, открывает вид обзорных камер палаты Пациента 159.

У систем жизнеобеспечения возится Лиза. Форестер мгновение смотрит на нее, опускает датапад на стол и выбегает из кабинета.

ПАЛАТА

Форестер вбегает в палату и останавливается. Перед ним секретарь профессионально держит Лизу на прицеле. Лиза стоит за кроватью, ее рука на консоли системы фильтрации крови. Лиза поворачивает к Форестеру голову, секретарь не шевелится. Он смотрит расчетливо и несколько раз собирается нажать на курок, но изменяет решение. Лиза окружена приборами, и даже ее падение на одну из стоек системы жизнеобеспечения будет иметь тяжелые для пациента последствия.

ЛИЗА  
(очень весело)  
Здравствуй, дорогой. Твой секретарь сошел с ума.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Что в капельнице?

ЛИЗА  
Решение.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
От какой задачи? Лиза, если ты из-за Комитета…

СЕКРЕТАРЬ  
(прерывает его)  
Как вы думаете, кто донес на вас в Комитет?

Форестер ошарашен.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Но зачем?

ЛИЗА  
(кивает на пациента)  
Ты посмотри на него. Люди не должны так выглядеть. Не должны так существовать. Ты борешься за его жизнь, но стоит ли она того?

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Мы разбудим его и спросим.

ЛИЗА  
И, разумеется, он скажет вам «да». Я только вчера это поняла. Потому что в первую очередь почувствует себя живым. Но Джейми, в долгосрочной перспективе!

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Зачем о ней вообще думать? Мы его стабилизируем…

ЛИЗА  
(качает головой)  
И ты думаешь, его «покровитель» тебя отпустит? «Вы совершили невозможное, мы благодарны, идите»? Ты будешь вечно, вечно пытаться поставить его на ноги. Но он не встанет никогда. И не отпустит тебя — нас — никогда!

Форестер молчит. Смотрит на нее. У него мертвеет лицо.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Отойди от консоли.  
(секретарю)  
Не вздумайте стрелять, когда она выйдет.

СЕКРЕТАРЬ  
У меня приказ.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
(жестко)  
Если выстрелите, ищите другого хирурга.

Лиза, держа его взгляд, выходит из-за систем жизнеобеспечения. Секретарь колеблется, но все же опускает бластер.

ЛИЗА  
И что теперь?

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Теперь Ди Лэ тебя уволит. Ты улетишь на Корусант. И мы больше не встретимся.

ЛИЗА  
Но… Проклятье, Джейми, я же не ради себя!

ФОРЕСТЕР  
(отворачиваясь)  
Ради красивого кабинета на Корусанте.  
(тихо)  
И не то чтобы я тебя не понимал.

ЛИЗА  
Я напишу тебе. Чуть позже. Ты остынешь и поймешь, что я была права.

Лиза выходит из палаты. Секретарь провожает ее внимательным взглядом.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Если произойдет «несчастный случай» — ищите другого хирурга.

СЕКРЕТАРЬ  
(неожиданно мягко)  
И давно вы?

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Какая разница.

Подходит к пациенту. Смотрит сверху вниз на его закрытое маской лицо.

  
ФОРЕСТЕР  
(тихо)  
Какая разница.

ПАЛАТА

Форестер все так же стоит и смотрит на лицо пациента. Но вокруг него теперь представители Этического Комитета в формальном зеленом. Пациент смотрит на них. Глаза немного расфокусированны.

ПРЕДСТАВИТЕЛЬ КОМИТЕТА  
(в микрофон, подсоединенный к слуховому аппарату пациента)  
Вы поняли ваше положение? Ваш ответ?

ПАЦИЕНТ 159  
(хрипло и резко)  
Не дождетесь.

CUT TO

ПАЛАТА 

Форестер сидит рядом с пациентом. Настраивает что-то в вокодере.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
К сожалению, ваша ситуация улучшится ненамного. Не существует еще протезов, которые бы позволили вам автономно передвигаться. Система слишком сложна.

ПАЦИЕНТ 159  
Мне нужно зрение. И среда разработки.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Простите?

ПАЦИЕНТ 159  
Я — инженер.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Мы сотрудничаем с лучшей лабораторией Корусантского Технологического.

ПАЦИЕНТ 159  
Они конформисты.  


Форестер улыбается.

MONTAGE (БЕЗ РЕЧИ, МУЗЫКА)

— Пациент учит язык слепых. Осваивает тактильную клавиатуру одной рукой.

— Внезапный кризис. Реанимация. Отказал один из протезов системы, его заменяют.

— Пациент разговаривает по дальней связи с представителями Корусантского Технологического.

— Операция, пациенту вживляют датчики в виски. Он надевает очки-визоры.

— Повторный кризис.

— Пациенту устанавливают систему разработки рядом с кроватью. На ней появляются структуры все сложнее и сложнее.

— Быстрая смена операций и кризисов. Проходит время.

— Пациент, опутанный проводами, встает с кровати.

END MONTAGE

Эпилог

INT. ПАЛАТА. ГОД СПУСТЯ.

Входит Форестер. На кровати сидит Пациент 159, кожа головы в шрамах, рот и нос закрыты дыхательной полупрозрачной маской, на глазах визоры. Он что-то пишет на датападе. Из его спины и груди в систему жизнеобеспечения идут кабеля и трубки, часть под кровать, часть в блоки за изголовьем.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
Хочу вас поздравить с будущим от нас избавлением. 

ПАЦИЕНТ 159  
Скорее я вас.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
(усмехаясь)  
И нас тоже. Но вы уверены по поводу работы при дворе? Высшее общество не жалует выскочек. И людей с… э… ограничениями — тоже.

ПАЦИЕНТ 159  
Инвалидов стыдятся. И жалеют. Но меня жалеть не будет никто.

ФОРЕСТЕР  
(поднимая бровь)  
И каким же образом вы собираетесь этого добиться?

Пациент 159 хмыкает и показывает ему датапад.

На датападе: модель доспехов Дарта Вейдера. Она увеличивается. Детализируется.

ЗАТЕМНЕНИЕ. 

ТИТРЫ.


End file.
